<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Maybe) a Lucky Day by Villain_on_the_other_side</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099861">(Maybe) a Lucky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_on_the_other_side/pseuds/Villain_on_the_other_side'>Villain_on_the_other_side</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Lucky Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_on_the_other_side/pseuds/Villain_on_the_other_side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki loves winning toys from arcade machines and someday she thought that maybe Nagito will be good at it too. So she, Hajime and Nagito went to check that theory.</p><p>basically just short messy sketch about this three hanging out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Maybe) a Lucky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please sorry if you'll notice mistakes in grammar and mistakes in general, i am not an english speaker it was very hard for me try to write in this language<br/>btw it's also my first published work like ever so,,,,,,,,don't be harsh pwetty pwease<br/>i just really love this trio i would d*e for them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— I don't know about this, Chiaki. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito didn't looked concerned at all, which is not helped. Hajime still tried to be polite and not to yell at his friends for being stupid but he has no idea how long his politeness will last. Chiaki slightly turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p> — It has to be fine. I guess. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime sighed but decided to go with them anyway. With Komaeda being a magnet to all kinds of troubles and Nanami being her usual too calm self who knows what could happen if Hajime won't go. </p><p> </p><p>While they were walking, Hajime catch Nagito's look. Nagito smiled really warmly and seemed more or less confident. </p><p> </p><p> — Don't worry Hajime, — he said soft enough for Chiaki don't hear, — Chiaki said that she's been here before. </p><p> </p><p> — Yeah, but… — Hajime was hesitant, but soon gave up to Nagito's chillness, — I guess we won't be doing anything illegal so…</p><p> </p><p>Nagito laughed although Hajime thought that nothing funny has been spoken. Weird, but Hajime already get used to Nagito's weird sense of humor. </p><p> </p><p>Since they started walking from Chiaki's house, the way to the mall was pretty short. Hajime was glad, because the hot summer weather forced him to wish for cold air, provided by mall's conditioner. Also he kinda wondered how Chiaki was able to walk in her oversized hoodie, which is looked pretty hot to walk around in. But she was unbothered, at least yet, so he just let go the thought and followed friends to the mall. </p><p> </p><p>Inside there was really colorful, thanks to a variety of vending and slot machines. Boys were looking at this thinks with curiosity, but Chiaki went straight to claw machines in the center of the shop. </p><p>Toys inside was very different but Chiaki liked the Pokémon ones. She talked about it when they were still inside her place so this wasn't a surprise to Hajime. He didn't really care what kind of toys they were gonna brought with them but Nagito still was looking around to other machines. </p><p> </p><p> — Hmmm…. — she hummed, looking up at Hajime, — Do you think he'll free all of them or…? </p><p> </p><p> — Free? — he raised his brows at her words. </p><p> </p><p> — Yeah. I mean get. I want a rare one. I have a lot of Pikachu at home…. You saw. </p><p> </p><p> — I did. </p><p> </p><p> — Hey, Hajime, — Nagito called, — Do you wanna try first? </p><p> </p><p> — What? I've never touched this things in my life, — Hajime protested. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito didn't look that serious but Chiaki suddenly frowned and looked from claw machine to Hajime and back. </p><p> </p><p> — Really? Why? — she asked, troubled, as if catching toys from this machines is a normal activity for every person. </p><p> </p><p> — I was busy. Studying. Don't you two was supposed to do that too? — Hajime didn't know why this is such a big problem. </p><p> </p><p> — Well, we wasn't studying all the time, — Nagito said, — I'm sure you also had weekends. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime shrugged his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p> — I don't know, I just didn't think it's fun. </p><p> </p><p>Chiaki looked personally offended by that sentence. She glanced at him a few seconds and then said;</p><p> </p><p> — Why don't you play then? I'll play too. Then Nagito will play. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime's first thought was to refuse and see what will happen when Nagito will play. But nothing bad will happen if he just gave that thing a try, especially when Chiaki probably will be glad. </p><p> </p><p> — Whatever, — he said and came closer to one of the machines. Nagito and Chiaki followed. </p><p> </p><p>Inside there was a lot of two-colored toys, Hajime didn't know from what anime or game it all was. He actually wasn't hoping on fishing out any toy because he heard that it's not that easy and wasn't planning on doing this more than once. Partly because he didn't wanted to waste his money. </p><p> </p><p> — What are you doing? </p><p> </p><p> — Huh? I'm reading instructions. Why? </p><p> </p><p>Chiaki once again was puzzled, as if his actions is something unbelievable. Hajime started to feel nervous. </p><p> </p><p> — Don't give me that look! I ain't doing anything wierd! — he yelled. </p><p> </p><p> — Is he?... — Nagito asked Chiaki in whisper, slightly bowing down. </p><p> </p><p> — No! — Hajime answered instead of her and finally inserted the coin in toy machine to start playing. </p><p> </p><p>Crain started to move. Hajime scanned the bunch of toys and wondered which toy is easiest to grab. He spotted a white-and-pink rabbit on the top and lifted the joystick on the left, closer to the goal. </p><p> </p><p> — A bit to the right, Hajime, — Nagito raised a voice, standing on the side of machine and looking from there for crane direction. </p><p> </p><p> — How do you know which toy I'm trying to grab? </p><p> </p><p> — The others look impossible to get. I think, — Chiaki said. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito smiled and nodded to her words. Hajime followed Nagito's instruction and soon after pushed the big red button on the panel of toy machine. The unstable looking claw lowers to the toy and, surprisingly, grabbed it and lifted the rabbit up. </p><p> </p><p> — Good job, Hajime! — Chiaki gasped, still looking directly at the toy. At least she's looking like she's enjoying it. </p><p> </p><p>The crane supposed to automatically return back and realise the plushie in special fenced area. But as soon as crane get close to the plastic walls the toy is falling out of the metal claw grab. The crane returns empty-handed. </p><p> </p><p>Chiaki sighed. Then she turned to Hajime and patted his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p> — Don't worry Hajime, it's just a toy. </p><p> </p><p> — I am not-</p><p> </p><p> — Yeah, it's not a big deal, — Nagito joined, — I can win for you that plushie, if you want. </p><p> </p><p>He has to be kidding. It's always hard to tell with Nagito, but he's was trying to hide his smile so Hajime came to conclusion that he's kidding. He rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> — Okay, do what you want, — Hajime grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Chiaki slightly smiled too, which was a rare, but pleasant sight. He loved when his friends was happy, even if it was really embarrassing and wierd thing to say at loud. Chiaki then came to Nagito's side. </p><p> </p><p> — Oh, no, would you mind to stand a bit more further? — He awkwardly said to her, — I'm not sure what will happen myself, so… </p><p> </p><p> — Hmmm, okay, — she mumbled to herself and did as Nagito said. </p><p> </p><p> — Please don't expect much, — He turned to them, already holding a coin in hand, — The machine could just broke. Or I'll miss. I've done this before but I've never really wanted to get a lot of toys. </p><p> </p><p> — Well… I'm sure it will be fine. If it won't work I just will won them myself like I usually do, — Chiaki said in thought. </p><p> </p><p> — Okay. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito started the game by inserting a coin. Chiaki and Hajime stayed at the side because of his warnings and were not able to help, but Nagito was surprisingly good at this. He was surprisingly good at lots of things, actually. </p><p>The claw was holding a plushie of two-colored bear and peacefully were returning to a plastic walls. When plushie was dropped by the crane it's kinda looked like crane a little missed, but sure enough toy hit the wall and fell down. </p><p> </p><p> — We have one…I guess today's luck is pretty normal, — Nagito said quietly almost like for himself while bending over for slot with his trophy in it. But as soon as he opened it, the toys inside the machine somehow started to fall one after another like dominoes. </p><p>Nagito softly "oh"-ed and waited till this waterfall of plushies stops it motion. Some of the toys even fell on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Hajime suddenly spotted a worker of the arcade mall who seemed…not so friendly. He hurriedly bend to help Nagito collect the plushies. </p><p> </p><p> — Let's hurry. I don't like the atmosphere here, — He anxiously said and after that Chiaki also came to help. </p><p> </p><p>When they stood up Hajime was sure that there is something left in claw machine's slot but since they didn't have time he decided to just leave. He counted the number of plushies and with what Chiaki was caring in her bag it was about fifteen. For Hajime is was…pretty big amount of children's toys. </p><p> </p><p> — You are lucky today. As usual, I guess, — Hajime laughed a little while Nagito was walking close by. They were heading back to Chiaki's apartment. </p><p> </p><p> — Yeah. Today is a really good day for me. I wonder what will tomorrow be like.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime decided not to say anything on that. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow Nagito was holding less toys than anyone. Most big amount was in Chiaki's possession since she even had a bag for it and all. On the middle of their walk, Chiaki turn to Hajime, who was following behind. </p><p> </p><p> — Do you want your toy? </p><p> </p><p>He blinked. </p><p> </p><p> — What? </p><p> </p><p> — The rabbit, — she moved her hand that was holding plushies to show one of them, — That Nagito wined for you?...No?</p><p> </p><p>Hajime stared blankly at white and pink coloured rabbit. He kinda forgot about it already. It was an accident that this toy is also fell out of machine but somehow it made him feel better. A tiny bit. </p><p> </p><p> — I don't really wanted it, but okay, sure. Thanks, Nagito. </p><p> </p><p>Nagito looked surprised for a second, before letting out a small laugh and a smile. </p><p> </p><p> — You welcome. </p><p> </p><p> — Now that I think of it…I should've asked you that at home, — Chiaki sighed, — You can't really have it now, it would be difficult. </p><p> </p><p> — That's fine. Just hurry. It's so hot we're gonna melt, especially you, — Hajime complained and moved first. </p><p> </p><p>  — … Maybe it is hot, — she replied as started walking. </p><p> </p><p> — Maybe? </p><p> </p><p> — I didn't really paid attention. </p><p> </p><p> — …</p><p> </p><p>Somwhere on their way back Hajime thought that this day lucky not only for Nagito. After all, they're all had fun, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>